Lluvia
by kroder9693
Summary: Que puede pasar en una tarde de lluvia con dos personas completamente enamoradas.


**Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia que escribo así que sean pacientes conmigo quisiera saber su opinión sobre la historia para así ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

En una tarde lluviosa, una joven castaña, de ojos rojos pero muy lindos , un rostro con facciones finas y un cuerpo hermoso en fin era una Afrodita en persona su nombre es Shizuru Fujino, se encontraba mirando por la venta como si contar las gotas que golpean su ventana fuera su pasatiempo favorito entre sus manos sostiene una tasa con café no era su bebida favorita pero ese aroma y el amargo sabor le traen tantos recuerdos y en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al pasar por su mente el rostro de cierta chica rebelde, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes, piel nívea,peliazul y un cuerpo irresistible así es esa chica llamada Natsuki Kuga dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón le da un sorbo a la humeante bebida y decide apartar la mirada de la venta mirando el reloj en su muñeca se da cuenta de la hora tiene 10 minutos libres antes de que su querida y hermosa novia llegue se arregla un poco el cabello y revisa que todo este en orden pasando 15 minutos suena el timbre y corre a abrir la puerta su corazón se acelera y sonríe como una completa enamorada al ver parada frente a ella a la dueña de sus suspiros ...

-buenas tardes Shizuru ...la peliazul se acerca deposita un beso en la frente de la castaña esta se hace un lado dejando pasar a la chica cierra la puerta , abraza a la recién llegada y le susurra cerca de los labios -Bienvenida mi Natsuki ... besa los labios de su chica poco a poco el beso se va volviendo mas apasionado pero tienen que separarse para poder tomar aire ambas se miran y la peliazul tiene sonrojadas las mejillas

-me gustan tus bienvenidas Shizuru ... aun sonrojada pero sonriendo

-y a mi tus sonrojos Natsuki ...depositando un beso en las mejillas sonrojadas de su chica toma su mano jalando de ella para llevarla a la sala una vez ya sentadas en ese cómodo sillón Natsuki tiene sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Shizuru y comienza a acariciar el cabello castaño Shizuru se deja llevar por las caricias Natsuki se acerca para poder besar la mejilla se su novia la cual voltea su rostro recibiendo el beso en los labios volviéndolo mas apasionado cuando un sonido acompañado de un zumbido hace que se separen un poco sonrojadas Natsuki toma al culpable de su desgracia porque para ella dejar de besar a su Shizuru era algo parecido a eso, se aleja un poco para poder contestar dejando a la otra chica sentada mirando hacia la ventana pensando, ella y Natsuki llevan 6 meses de una hermosa relación pero ni una se atreve a dar el siguiente paso pues cada que están en una situación "comprometedora" siempre hay algo que se encarga de romper ese maravilloso momento como el de hace rato que si no fuera por el molesto celular de la peliazul ya estaría haciendo suya a Natsuki sobre ese sillón y no era que Shizuru solo quisiera a Natsuki para hacer "eso y aquello" ella amaba a esa chica rebelde mas que a nada se encargaba de demostrárselo en cada momento que estaban juntas y era por eso mismo que quería entregar a esa chica de mirada esmeralda no solo su corazón también su cuerpo dejando esos pensamientos de lado fue a lado de su chica y abrazándola por la cintura depositando un pequeño y tierno beso sobre el hombro de Natsuki esta al notar la cercanía decidió dar por terminada su llamada telefónica

-esta bien ...si mañana arreglamos eso ...tengo que colgar hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer ...dejando su celular a un lado voltea para quedar frente a Shizuru que ahora esta dando pequeños besos en su cuello haciéndola suspirar con cada uno de ellos

-creo que alguien esta muy cariñosa hoy ...toma a Shizuru de la cintura alejándola un poco y le da un beso en la frente - sabes Shizuru se que no te lo digo muy seguido pero te amo y mucho solo tu consigues que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro aun cuando el día es malo, solo tu puedes hacer que el tiempo se detenga cuando te tengo junto a mi , nunca pensé en amar a alguien como te amo a ti solo tu eres dueña de mi corazón y también quiero que solo tu seas dueña de mi cuerpo ... tomando una mano de la castaña y poniendo en su pecho -se que te as contenido suficiente tiempo y creo que ya no sera necesario porque hoy en esta tarde acompañada de esas gotas de lluvia que golpean tu ventana quiero que tu Shizuru Fujino me tomes y me ames como solo tu sabrás hacerlo ...Shizuru solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de esa chica y no pudo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas Natsuki al notar eso se asusto pensando que había dicho algo malo-Shizuru ... amor no llores lamento lo que dije ...limpiando las lágrimas de su chica -si quieres puedo irme en este mome...pero ni bien había terminado de hablar y ya tenia los labios de Shizuru sobre los de ella alejándose un poco la castaña la mira ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios -Tonta como crees que voy a querer que te vallas cuando me as dicho las palabras que me han hecho tan feliz ...volviendo a besar a la peliazul ahora de una manera mas apasionada ...

sobre una cama cubiertas apenas con unas sabanas blancas se encuentran dos cuerpos una chica castaña sobre el cuerpo de una peliazul profundamente dormida la mira como si fuera un ángel, la joya mas hermosa que nunca antes había visto y depositando un dulce beso en su frente, susurrándole a su oído un te amo se deja vencer por el sueno y el cansancio sintiéndose la mujer mas amada del mundo... a través de la ventana se puede ver las gotas de lluvia caer con la misma fuerza e intensidad que se aman esas dos chicas.


End file.
